wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Komentarz na blogu:Stygies VIII/List do administracji Wiedźmin Wiki/@comment-4676333-20190129165556
Jak widać historia kołem się toczy, Pani Stachowiak nie była w stanie narzucić swoich jedynych, słusznych poglądów na jednym projekcie, więc stara się zrobić to drugi raz, nie wyciągając błędów z przeszłości. Osobiście nie wiem czemu ma służyć to całe przedsięwzięcie i co autorka stara się osiągnąć poprzez festiwal propagandy, obłudy i hipokryzji. To znaczy, domyślam się co nią kieruje i są to pobudki godne najwyższej pogardy. Środowiska Social Justice Warrior często na siłę doszukują się tak zwanej "mowy nienawiści", homofobii i innych zjawisk, o które oskarżono społeczność Wiedźmin Wiki w miejscach i zachowaniach, gdzie zdrowy racjonalnie myślący człowiek nawet nie pomyślałby o ich występowaniu. I to właśnie ma miejsce teraz. Idealnym przykładem, by wyjaśnić o co mi chodzi jest przedostatni akapit "listu", gdzie Pani Stachowiak występujący w regulaminie zakaz rozmów i czarnej Ciri oraz słowiańskości wiedźmina uważa za jakiś przejaw dyskryminowania mniejszości. O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, sama była jeszcze w moderacji, gdy ten został wprowadzany i doskonale zdaje sobie sprawy, że został on ustanowiony by zapobiegać intensywnym kłótniom i obrzucania się inwektywami, zjawisku powszechnie towarzyszące tamtemu gorącemu tematowi w... w sumie każdej części internetu traktującej o popkulturze. Możemy uznać, że pamiętała o tym, a mimo to obłudnie wcieliła to do swojej narracji, by mieć argument wpisujący się w jej narrację lub założyć, że zapomniała z czego wynikała owa decyzja. Tylko bądźmy szczerzy, kto tak naprawdę czytając ten zakaz uznałby to za jakąś formę represjonowania mniejszości i pogardy względem dyskryminacji? Ano, ktoś zaślepiony swoimi skrajnie lewicowymi poglądami (skrajna prawica też nie jest lepsza, gdyby ktoś chciał mnie zaatakować od tej strony w ramach odzewu ;) ), kto jak już wspomniałem jest nastawiony na doszukiwanie się na siłę zjawisk rasizmu, homofobii itp wszędzie dookoła. A zjawiska znajdzie, w miejscach budzący śmiech i politowanie. To samo tyczy się wszystkich innych zarzutów, które nie wynikają z żadnych solidnych podstaw, a urojeń Pani Stachowiak i doszukiwania się na siłę mowy nienawiści w idiotyczny sposób, tam gdzie jej nie ma. Poruszmy temat skrinów, jak już wspomnieli moi poprzednicy WYJĘTYCH Z KONTEKSTU, co jest tanią manipulacją. Gdyż jeśli ktoś nie rozumie, dowolna wypowiedź wyjęta z całego kontekstu ma całkowicie inny wydźwięk niż jej prawdziwa intencja, co wie Pani Stachowiak i korzysta z tego, by podeprzeć swoje stanowisko. Jeśli weźmiemy wypowiedź "Nie jest tak źle, możesz robić głupsze rzeczy niż x. Przykładowo zawsze możesz zrobić y" i damy komuś wyjęte z kontekstu zdanie drugie, osoba widząca je może odnieść wrażenie, że ktoś namawia rozmówcę do wykonania nierozważnej akcji y. Co jest niezgodne z prawdą. Na przykładzie jej skrinów. https://drive.google.com/file/d/1eYFMV91SHuEkyaIsVM4DY5BJj1YPMb_k/view?usp=sharing Kontekst? Proszę bardzo. Ciągle krytykujemy najnowszą grę Assasin's Creed za to, postać protagonistki ma być ową "silną i niezależną" ale jedyne jej cechy ograniczają się do zjawisk wspomnianych na skrinie (z resztą jest to obraz kobiety częsty w wielu produkcjach, nie tylko marki AC). Robimy to już wielokrotnie. Wyśmiewamy to podejście i krytykujemy je. I gdzie tu seksizm? Przecież krytyce zostaje poddany przedmiotowy i infantylny sposób przedstawienia postaci w danym dziele właśnie, zauważenie tego jak są tam traktowane kobiety i wyśmianie owego obrazu. To ma być seksizm? Bo moim zdaniem potępienie przedstawienia kobiety w AC jest właśnie tego przeciwieństwem. Dodam jeszcze, że autorem tej strasznej, kontrowersyjnej wypowiedzi jest nie kto inny jak... kobieta. Która również żartuje czasem z tego, że miejsce kobiet jest w kuchni, a przecież... sama jest kobietą? Ale jak to? No tak to, że ani w tym zachowaniu, ani w żadnym innym, które prezentuje Pani Stachowiak nie ma nienawiści, to zwykłe żarty, często ironiczne i sarkastyczne. Ja słyszałem kiedyś, że rozumienie i posługiwanie się nimi jest ponoć przywilejem ludzi inteligentnych, ale myślałem, że naprawdę nie wymagają aż tyle inteligencji, by nimi operować. Zalecam również odrobinę dystansu i poszerzenie horyzontów ponad doszukiwanie się wszędzie opresji społecznej, bo to nie za dobrze o Pani świadczy. Mógłbym tak wziąć każdy skrin i wyjaśnij go jeden po drugim, ale mam ciekawsze zajęcia. Więc poruszmy odnośnie skrinów kilka innych kwestii. Znowu część z nich to wypowiedzi osób zbanowanych, nadal hiperbolizowane i prześmiewcze, możecie go uznać za humor niższych lotów, ale te osoby mają bany. Zgadnijcie dla czego. To teraz pozwólcie, że ja wejdę na wasze grupy fejsbukowe, napiszę rasistowskie, homofobiczne wylewy, za które dostanę bana, jednak wcześniej zrobię skriny mojego zachowania jako koronny dowód, że to wy jesteście rasistami i homofobami, bo kiedyś takie wyjęte z kontekstu zjawisko miało tam miejsce. To co opisałem jest bliźniaczą sytuacją. Z kolei dalej, niektóre skriny to kompletny strzał w kolano. Na jednym z nich jest pewna wypowiedz - o zgrozo - ocenzurowana w paicie! Ciekawi was co to? Spokojnie, ktoś zapomniał ją zamazać na innym skrinie. https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RYk74Vj6csjN7k6O9kTKJyJ1M8UuLPKl/view?usp=sharing To przecież Pani Stachowiak, obrończyni moralności, która sama śmieje się z tych brudnych, rasistowskich żartów. Gdzie wtedy była jej postawa moralna i dezaprobata? Jak widać nigdzie, bo sama świetnie się przy tym bawiła. Lekka hipokryzja, czyż nie? A jeśli ktoś nadal nie jest przekonany co do tego jak wyjęcie z kontekstu zabija kompletnie rzetelność skrinów i argumentów naszej oponentki. https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/371018004810432522/539846528991363111/styglesina.jpg Przecież ona sama przyznała, że jest głupia. Skoro jest głupia, to jaki sens i jaką wartość mogą mieć jej wypowiedzi? Jeśli nadal uznaje Pani swoje skriny za wiarygodne dowody, to twierdzi też Pani, że jest głupia. Jeśli powie pani, że to żart/nie na serio/wyjęte z kontekstu to też jest pani nie do końca na wyżynach myślenia, bo dowodzi pani ułomność swojego sposobu działania. Tyle Pani argumentacja ma dziur, że aż nie mam wieczności, by wszystkie łapać. To poruszę temat rynsztoku, tego ponoć zamkniętego kanału na discordzie, dla elitarnej kliki. Tak zamkniętego i hermetycznego, że ostatnimi czasy dostały do niego dostęp dwie osoby, z czego jeden o nicku Sołtys Zadubia sam się o to upomniał, bo zobaczył wzmiankę o nim w regulaminie. Więc tak, bardzo tajny i zamknięty kanał. A funkcjonuje on jak funkcjonuje za namową mojej skromnej osoby, by do kanału NSFW nie miały dostępu dzieci, gdyż mogło by się to na nich źle odbić. Wie pani, w trosce o innych ludzi, a nie o izolację ;) I to kanał NSFW jak już wspomniałem, więc obecność na nim treści NSFW (które w większości i tak NSFW mocno nie są) uznaje Pani za... dziwną? Duh. I tutaj znowu ogromny błąd logiczny. Z jednej strony rynsztok to kanał hermetyczny, zamknięty do którego rzekomo nikt poza elitą WW nie ma dostępu. Z drugiej strony discord szerzy ksenofobię. Poprzez zamknięty kanał, do którego szersze grono nie ma wglądu? Jak? Na zwieńczenie kwestia https://wiedzmin.wikia.com/wiki/W%C4%85tek:42944 Znowu, KONTEKST. Z czego wynika owa sytuacja i potraktowanie tak tego człowieka? Rzekoma interwencja w sprawie obrazy anime i ignorancja homofobii, której nie ma? Otóż, ten user wielokrotnie zachowywał się skandalicznie na discordzie i nie był już brany na poważnie. Co prawda był krótki okres, gdy wydawał się zreformowany, to była jego ostatnia szansa, którą zaprzepaścił. Za karę stracił rynsztok, miał inne kanały więc musiał się zachowywać. Co zrobił, by go odzyskać? Ano, wstawił na priv administratora... zdjęcie Pana SMikiego. Dosyć wyzywające. Nie wiem skąd je miał, nie obchodziło mnie to. Ten uczynek Von Evereca był obrzydliwy i poniżej nawet jego poziomu, gdy rozpowszechnił takie zdjęcie osoby dość znanej na Wiedźmin Wiki. Za to natychmiast wysunąłem wniosek, by go zbanować, co też się stało. On zamienił potem obrazki w infoboxie postaci na aktorkę pornograficzną (Triss Merigold) i domagał się zdjęcia bana, więc proszę nie dziwić, że taki człowiek został potraktowany niepoważnie.